Brianna, Fred and George in Lockheart's Class
by Sailor Wolf4
Summary: They had their suspicions about Lockheart. Brianna, of course, had red-pinned his books while Fred and George dealt with the daily hero worship from their mother. It wasn't until they finally sat in his Defense classroom the entirety of the Professor's incompetence manifested its ugly head.


**Author's Notes: Part of my Master and Apprentice Series. They tend to alternate between Brianna and Harry. This one sort of showcases Brianna's relationship with Fred and George. I'll probably do the next one from Brianna's Third Person POV on the Dueling class led by Lockheart. I also have another one called "Letters Via Owl" centered around a conversation she and Harry have about how she received her Hogwarts letter. I've been focusing on Second year, mostly because it basically is the prequel to the major story I'm writing that ties into this, but I want to get a few things on their first year, like the first and only potions class the trio and Brianna have together. Oh, and Brianna's time on the Sorting Hat. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Fred and George had originally relayed to her the terror that was their new defense teacher's hormone driven female fanatic populous. She hadn't particularly liked it. In fact, the first impressions she received in the letters of her friends filled her with worry. There was something sketchy about this Gilderoy Lockheart and this concern caused her to skim through his books in an attempt to figure out whether or not they were remotely informative.

This only ended one way: with her red penning the passages in the text where the author got if all wrong. Afterwards, she was found ranting to her friend, Allyson, who was a huntress. Landion had made fun of her until she forced him to read what supposedly passed as her textbooks. After her team tasted the suspicious differences between killing the forces of the night they all mutually decided to approach the incoming class with caution.

When she, Fred and George entered their defense class that day, horror met their eyes in the form if a tall, sequin robed, blond man stood in the front of the class. He was grinning at everyone with a charismatic twinkle in his blue eyes. Brianna exchanged nervous glances with the Weasley twins as they wondered what he had planned for them.

When the classroom was settled and ready Professor Lockheart began, much to Brianna's distaste, to speak.

"Welcome to my fourth year Defense Against the Dark Arts class! The year where I will guide you through the basics of dark curses and a general overview of the more dangerous dark creatures," this wasn't the part she had a problem with, "however, before we begin with our general introduction, I would like to begin with a special little quiz I repaired!"

He passed out little pages of parchment. Wondering what the quiz was about and whether or not she was going to end up writing out long disagreements Brianna took a page from George and passed the last one to Fred. She flipped it over and did a once over of the questions.

It took all of her iron clad stubborn will to not set the moron calling himself professor on fire.

"You have thirty minutes! Start... NOW!"

Brianna bit her lip to keep herself from screaming in frustration. "What was Gilderoy Lockheart's favorite color?"; "What is Gilderoy Lockheart's secret ambition?"

Brianna had read the mans stupid books, but she had been too preoccupied with the slew of good luck moves and misinformation she hadnt exactly paid attention to the story behind the biographies. The quiz was all about Lockheart!

Brianna was a elven princess. She was supposed to be the prime example of graciousness. She was supposed to bear stupidity with kind silence. She was supposed to be diplomatic.

The problem was that, while she was most certainly all of that, she was first, and foremost, a huntress. She was also her aunt's niece and best friends with Fred and George. Basically, there was no helping her ultimate disposition. Brianna earned Professor Snape's jibe about her being a snarky know-it-all and, for lack of a better word, snarked her way through the quiz.

When she was finished, the quiz pages were filled with her pointed replies and the time was just then coming to an end.

As she handed her finished piece if amazing remarks to George her friend glanced down at it and choked back sniggers. He handed his stack of papers down the row to where the professor picked them up in passing.

What made it all the more juicy was his grading the quizzes in class. She and the Weasley twins were trying not to dissolve into sniggers, but found that their efforts were in vain. This, especially, when Lockheart evidently made it to her paper. They watched him freeze after his eyes scanned over a few lines.

"Well, Miss Davis certainly has a... Colorful way of admitting she doesn't know the answer," he said hesitantly.

Everyone turned to look at the three in the back of the class. The girls in the room did not have approving looks on their faces.

"Apparently, my favorite color does not pertain to defense and only would if you were expected to profile me, in which case would involve at least a week of careful research and interviews with people other than myself and familiarizing yourselves with both my past and present," Professor Lockheart read.

Brianna was trying not to look proud of herself. Lockheart was met with sniggers from the boys and gasps our fanrage from the girls. She really couldn't care less. There were many Lockheart-types floating around the elven royal court. It was impossible to not run into them. Even she had to admit, though, at least these elven court nobles actually had a reason to be flamboyantly arrogant. Whether or no Lockheart actually did she was not sure.

It seemed as though he decided against continuing in reading her answers out loud. She wasn't surprised. Some of the things she had said were graphic. Instead, the man lavished everyone who read his books and took his words to heart, mainly fangirls.

At this point Brianna found her patience with the man worn thin. If he had even been worth half of the things he said in his books Lockheart would have docked points, given her detention or something. The fact that her snarky quips went unanswered spoke to just how phony this man was. Why the bloody hell did Dumbledore higher this fraud.

Of course, much to Brianna and the Weasley Twins' dismay, Gilderoy Lockheart wasn't done. No, he had to do something worse. He had to start encouraging their Slytherin counterparts to show them some of the dark curses they knew. It didn't take a prophet to foretell how that was going to pan out.

Long story short, Brianna apparently had to be the one to get the class under control after their teacher unceremoniously ran out of the classroom. It was absolutely amazing how standing up in the front of the classroom, dimming her glamour hiding her true appearance just enough for dramatic effect, and causing every single desk to explode into fragments at the same time. Really that last part was a mere flick of her wand and suddenly everyone was calm. The Slytherins especially remembered the year before when she jinxed half of their year to sprout pussy boils that grew to the size of eggplants.

"Okay, now that we're done getting flamboyantly dangerous," she began once she held everyone's attention for as long as she felt like, "I believe it would behoove us all to leave the classroom and go to our respective tables at lunch. If we are careful, we need not mention this train wreck ever again."

Everyone's compliance was likely attributed to the fact that they didn't want to end up like the desks Brianna later repaired. She Fred and George made their way to the Great Hall silently fuming to themselves the entire way.

**Like it? Hate it? DESPISE IT? Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
